tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Full Bloom Mew Mew
is a Tokyo Mew Mew ''fanseries written, directed and created by Haruna Artist. Story Characters Mew Mews * '''Voiced by: Tōyama Nao DNA: 'Ceylon Rose Butterfly Chou is a gentle, friendly 16-year-old girl in her second year of middle school. Chou's Mew form is , who controls the power of flowers/life and her theme colors are pink/white. She represents Kindness. * Voiced by: Nakamura Tomo DNA: African Wild Dog Himawari is a confident and highly extroverted 16-year-old in her second year of high school. She is best known around the school, better known by her nickname "sunflower", being able to make anyone smile. Growing up with seven elder brothers, Himawari has her share of masculinity; often shown through her extreme competitive streak, charm and tomboyish demeanor. Himawari's Mew form is , who controls the power of sunlight and her theme colors are yellow/brown. She represents Courage. * Voiced by: Yui Horie DNA: Eld's Deer Huan is a Chinese 15-year-old second year middle school transfer student, who recently joined Chou's class. A "my pace"-type of girl, Huan rarely gets upset, preferring to use words over violence. Despite her pleasant and gentle exterior, Huan has a soft heart and can be hurt by the smallest of words, only crying in her own time. Huan loves traveling and mechanics, but has a fear of heights. Huan's Mew form is , who controls the power of earth and her theme colors are green/turquoise. She represents Peace. * Voiced by: '''Tachibana Rika '''DNA: Hawaiian Monk Seal Sumire is an intelligent and modest, 16-year-old second year middle school student. Rather brash and bold, Sumire isn't afraid to speak her mind and prove others wrong. Oddly, she has a habit of pointing out the obvious and can't keep secrets. She runs the school's newspaper and loves history, often described as a "ship-o-holic" by her peers, but dislikes peanut butter (allergic) and dress codes. She can be overly confident at times, and owns a vast collection of mystery novels, and treats the books as her "children". Sumire's Mew form is , who controls the power of water and her theme colors are blue/navy. She represents Wisdom. * Voiced by: Lynn DNA: Hine's Emerald Dragonfly Aishwarya is 16-year-old transfer student from Mumbai, India. She makes friends easily, sadly this does the same with enemies, who she is completely oblivious. She is an internet-famous makeup and beauty vlogger, enjoying nothing more than helping others and bringing out their inner beauty. Aishwarya prefers not to discuss the relationship she has with her parents. Aishwarya's Mew form is , who controls the power of wind and her theme colors are purple/lilac. She represents Beauty. * Voiced by: Hidaka Rina DNA: Jamaican Flower Bat An antisocial 14-year-old in her first year of middle school. Nemu is moody, pessimistic and can silence a room; a power to others, but a curse to her. A majority of her life, Nemu was hospitalized for her unnaturally weak body, which later included her depression and . Believing everyday is the same, she tries to take every part of everyday one step at a time. Nemu's Mew form is , who controls the power of fire and her theme colors are red/black. She represents Death. * Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi DNA: 'New Holland Mouse An intelligent and shy 17-year-old in her 3rd year of high school. She's prone to bouts of low self esteem and anxiety. She hates being mean to people and like to help others when possible, even when she's not getting anything in return. Kiku hates seeing people upset or suffering and can be rather emotional; even crying if others are crying. She's pretty hard-working, determined, and stubborn; sometimes pushing herself too hard. She appreciates a good sense of humour, especially puns and absurdist comedy. Kiku is also highly curious and enjoys learning how things work. Kiku's Mew form is , who controls the power of ice and her theme colors are orange/brown. She represents Empathy. * Voiced by: '''Fukuyama Jun '''DNA: El Casuco Salamander A Laidback 17-year-old third year highschool student, originally from the US. Going with 'the flow' and 'drifting along', not much can get under his skin and he always has an idea. At times, he isn't the best source of guidance or reliability, but somehow always retains information in any other moment. Having an immature, single mother but small family, he always tries do his best but also, somewhat better himself. He tries to get along with everyone, loves spicy food (anything drowned in hotsauce), videogames and has an affinity for surfing. Joshua's Mew form is , who controls the power of heat/energy and his theme colors are jade-green/yellow. He represents Strength. * Voiced by: TBA DNA: 'Mariana Fruit Dove An uptight, loner 16-year-old transfer student from London. Growing up in with a wealthy, posh lifestyle, Elliot, despite his small size and baby-face, nothing seems to reveal why he acts unapproachable. Beneath his brash, deflecting Superiority complex-like facade, Elliot is rather small, weak and painfully lonely - one day really hoping he can a make a friend, but simultaneously dreadfully afraid of being forgotten, alienated or rejected. Personally-wise, he is talented in piano, but is also a "neatfreak", loves animals and isn't the best cook. Secretly, he has feelings for Chou. Elliot's Mew form is , who controls the power of earth (ground) and his theme colors are white/yellow. He represents Happiness. Allies * Creator of the "Full Bloom Theory" and owner of Full Bloom. Antagonists Supporting Characters Items * Transformation device used by the Mews, through calling the phrase "Mew Mew________, Metaphorpho-sis!". A small, flower-like device, sized in one's palm. A gold heart-paw print lies within the center, within the heart is a small dosage of DNA from one of 8 endangered species. In Mew form, it hangs from their chokers. ** The original "Mew Flower", used by the past Mews. It functions much like the current model, although the user had a limited amount of time. Each petal of the "flower" is worth a single transformation sequence, and although new petals can be added, the process in creating and adding the next is long. Settings * Flower/Pet shop owned by Professor Forester. The team work and hangout there outside of school and Mew duties. Trivia Gallery Mewplumeria.jpg Mewsunflower.jpg Mewzinnia.png Mewviolet.jpg Mewlotus.jpg Mewpoppy.jpg Category:Series Category:Haruna Artist's Things Category:AUs Category:Full Bloom Mew Mew Category:Incomplete Pages